The Fall Formal
by Unanimous123
Summary: Princess Twilight was a nervous wreck as Principal Celestia was announce the winner of the crown. Sunset, now desperate, is willing to do anything to stop Twilight. Even if it means using force. After Sunset takes the crown, this time she casts a mind-controlling spell on everyone— including the HuMane 6. A slight twist from the original story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Flash Sentry and his band had just finished playing their song and were walking of stage. Near the stage Princess Twilight nervously waited with her friends as she waited for Principal Celestia to announce the Princess of the Fall Formal.

As Vice-Principal Luna walked on the stage with the crown, Twilight held her breath. Principal Celestia opened an envelope and said, "The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is… Twilight Sparkle." As soon as she heard this, Twilight's heart leapt with joy and Twilight walked up the the stage to receive her crown. Principal Celestia placed the Element of Harmony on Twilight's head when a cry for help was heard. Twilight immediately recognized the voice— it was Spike. To Twilight's horror he was being dognapped by Snips and Snails.

Twilight jumped of the stage and began to pursue the dognappers. Since she was not completely used to running with this body she slid across the hallway and slammed into the lockers. Twilight regained her balance and ran out of the building. Suddenly a voice made Twilight freeze.

"That's close enough _Princess_."

Sunset Shimmer was standing in front of the Wondercolt's statue with a sledgehammer in hand. Beside her stood Snips and Snails holding Spike with them.

Twilight angrily exclaimed, "Don't hurt him!" Sunset laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it would I?"

Spike, after bitting Snip's arm managed to free himself and he ran towards Twilight. Twilight scoped Spike into her arms and hugged him.

Spike and Twilight's reunion was interrupted as Sunset said almost sympathetically, "You two don't belong here." Her voice was full of malice as she made her threat. "Give me the crown and you can go back to Equestria tonight," Sunset swung the sledgehammer next to the portal, "or keep it and never go home."

Twilight gasped and took the crown off her head. After contemplating her choices for a minute, Twilight responded, "No."

Sunset dropped the sledgehammer and looked at Twilight coldly. "Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way."

•••

After putting his guitar in his locker, Flash Sentry began to look for Twilight. As he walked back into the gym, he listened to several snippets of conversation.

"…I can't believe she won…"

"… First year without Sunset as Princess."

"Wonder who cried for help…"

"Whoever it was Twilight just ran out after them"

Flash, after figuring out Twilight was outside, decided to go out and help her. Flash briskly walked to the back of the school and looked for Twilight. When she wasn't there, Flash hoped that she went back inside.

•••

Meanwhile at the front of the school, Twilight could see the rage that was building up in Sunset. Suddenly, Sunset ran towards her and tackled her to ground. Twilight, in vain, tried to keep her crown away from Sunset. Snips just walked behind Twilight and pulled the crown of her hands.

"Here you are Sunset"

Sunset grinned as she got off Twilight and grabbed the crown.

"Finally more power than I could ever imagine" Sunset said as she put on the crown.

•••

Flash was now getting worried. He couldn't see Twilight anywhere. She had promised to dance wth him. Flash knew Twilight would never—

Flash's thoughts were interrupted as a loud boom resounded through the school building. The gym was silent for a moment then everyone ran towards the front of the building to see what was happening.

As the students got closer, Flash heard a gasp from the students who were closest to the door. Flash looked around a few of his class mates and was filled with shock. A monster, strangely resembling Sunset Shimmer, flew in the sky and was laughing to herself.

Flash tried to get a better view and gasped. Twilight lay on the ground near the monster. Without thinking, Flash's feet started moving. All he could think of was Twilight. She had to be okay! What had that monster done to her. Flash couldn't reach the door—there were too many students blocking his path. All Flash could do was just stare as Twilight lay on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight got up a few seconds later. She looked around confused for a minute and then she remembered what was going on. Twilight turned to see Sunset, who was now a she-demon, nearing the students.

Sunset was filled with mad anger. She flew towards the high school and relished seeing the fear in her classmates. She then smiled. It was time for revenge on this high school—and Equestria.

"I had to pass through so many obstacle tonight. Just to get my hands on this crown." A wave of realization passed the students. They now knew that this monster was no other than Sunset Shimmer. Sunset began to to move back and forth, "but let's let bygones, be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal to ME."

Sunset used her newly found magic abilities to destroy the entrance of the school. Students panicked and screamed as they ran to get away from her. Sunset then touched her head and cast a hypnotic spell on all of the students except Twilight and Spike.

Twilight looked at the hypnotized students. Her friends and Flash were all under Sunset's spell. Sunset had even hypnotized her two associates—Snips and Snails. Twilight looked at Spike and told him to go someplace safe. Spike looked at Twilight reluctantly, but hid behind a bush.

Sunset then demanded all the students to head towards the portal. Sunset turned to the now-standing Twilight and gave her a sick evil smile.

"Spoiler Alert! I never planned on destroying the portal. I not only want this pathetic high school. I want Equestria, and with my brainwashed army, I'll get it."

As Twilight looked at the helpless students in Sunset's teenage army, Twilight just knew Sunset couldn't win. Mustering up all her courage Twilight confidently stated, "No. You. Won't."

•••

Flash didn't know what was going on. He could see what was in front of him, but it was blurry. He couldn't think or move though. Flash could not comprehend the scene that was going on at the front of the school. It was as if he couldn't control anything he did. Suddenly his blurry eyes, caught beautiful violet eyes looking at him. It was Twilight. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was able to remember how important to him she was. Flashed tried with all his willpower to remember and saw a memory of her hugging him after he did something.

Flash kept that memory in his mind as continued watching the scene in front of him. Strangely his vision was starting to clear up and he saw Sunset rising higher and looking angrier than ever. She raised a huge magical fireball in her arm.

Flash heard a muffled voice saying, "Twilight Sparkle you just messed with me one too many times. You need to be dealt with." Then Sunset threw the fireball at Twilight. Her eyes were wide in fear.

As soon as the magical fireball hit Twilight, something snapped in the back of Flash's head. He was freed from Sunset's spell to see Twilight flying from the impact and crumple near the side of the building. Flash went into shock as his brain processed what just happened.

Flash turned and saw that all of the students surrounding him were acting like zombies. Not wanting to draw attention to himself he slipped out of the crowd and exited the school through a side exit.

Flash exited the building and silently walked towards an unconscious Twilight. As gently as he could he picked her up and moved her behind a bush where Sunset couldn't see them. Flash rushed inside the school and grabbed a bottle of water from the cafeteria. He returned to Twilight, opened the bottle and slowly splashed some water on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight looked up. Her head hurt and her vision was fuzzy. She shuddered in pain and groaned. "Everything's going to be okay" a familiar voice reassured her. Twilight closed her eyes the pain hurt so bad. Twilight remembered Sunset taking her crown and hypnotizing all the students. "I have to stop her," Twilight gasped and opened her eyes.

Her vision began to clear and she was shocked to see Flash holding her. Twilight began to blush, but she was confused—how had Flash been able to break free from Sunset's spell?

"Wh-what happened?"

Flash quietly explained that he broke free from Sunset's spell as soon as Twilight was hit by the magic. After he finished explaining, Flash hugged Twilight. A light violet glow surrounded Twilight and then all the pain was gone. Flash looked at Twilight as she stood up and smiled. Her face became serious again as she saw Sunset gathering all the students near the portal.

Twilight spoke to Flash, "I need to stop her now, before it's too late." Flash grabbed Twilight's wrist and looked at her. " _We'll_ stop her."

Twilight yelled and got Sunset's attention. Sunset looked at Twilight annoyed.

"I'll give you one thing _princess_. You never give up. It's a pity you have absolutely NOTHING!"

Flash walked from the other side of the bush. "She has me."

Sunset cackled, "Flash, it'll be a _pleasure_ to destroy you and your princess together." Sunset lowered herself and stood on the burnt ground. She walked over and touched Flash's face, "But since you were my boyfriend I'll let you free if you'll come back to me."

Flash was disgusted by her behavior and responded, "NEVER!"

"That's too bad" Sunset smirked as she created a fireball filled with dark energy that was bigger than the first ball she threw at Twilight.

Sunset sarcastically said, " Goodbye Flash Sentry and Princess Twilight, I'll miss you _so_ much."

Twilight grabbed onto Flash and they both looked into each other's eyes. They both knew that if this was going to be their last moment, at least they were together. They leaned toward each other, and just as Sunset threw the fireball, they kissed.

Sunset laughed but gasped as she looked down and saw that Twilight and Flash were unharmed and surrounded by a bluish-purple aura of magic. The gears in Twilight's head started turning and she began to think about her brother's wedding. Suddenly, the answer came to her. Flash and herself were using the magic of love.

Flash gave Twilight a hug and their magic glowed brighter and brighter until it finally set of a wave of energy that destroyed the dark magic inside of Sunset. After Sunset's magic was destroyed, the students woke up from their hypnotic trance and looked around in confusion.

Twilight felt her energy drain as she was defeating Sunset. The last thing she heard before collapsing on the concrete was a resounding scream from Sunset


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the magic stopped flowing, Flash could see Twilight on the ground next to him. Suddenly an purple dog with green ears ran out from the bushes and licked Twilight's face. Twilight blinked for a few seconds and hugged the dog. It was then that Flash and Twilight notices the huge crater on the ground next to them.

Students began crowding around the crater and asked when they saw a weakened Sunset crawling out. After Sunset got out, she glared at Twilight.

"You'll be sorry for what you did Princess, I'll be back for revenge for you and Canterlot High." The students were stunned. And after Sunset spitted out those evil words, she ran off-campus and into a nearby forest…"

Twilight's friends began walking towards her.

"Darling, what happened?"

"We saw this monster and then nothing."

"Are you alright?"

Twilight smiled as she saw how concerned her friends were for her. When suddenly Pinkie interjected, "Aren't you supposed to go back to your pony world now?"

Twilight gasped. She had almost forgotten about Equestria. Twilight looked at the moon and saw that it had already reached the peak of the night sky.

 _No! No! NO! The portal can't be closed. It just can't._

Twilight ran towards the statue and was stopped by the hard rock of the portal. It was closed. Twilight sank to her knees and silently began to cry. She had just lost her family and friends back at home.

Flash had a puzzled look on his face. Twilight's friends saw this and explained that Twilight was a pony princess from Equestria, who travelled to this world because Sunset Shimmer stole her crown.

It took a while for Flash's mind to comprehend this, but then it began to make some sense on how they were able to use magic, and why Sunset had turned into a monster. Then it dawned at him that Twilight probable had no place to live.

Applejack spoke up. "Twi, where's your crown?"

Twilight dried her eyes and started to think. "I think it flew into the portal right before it closed," Twilight responded after a few minutes, "at least I got it back to where it belongs."

Flash looked at the destroyed school and then he walked over to Twilight.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

Twilight looked up at him through tear stained eyes and nodded. As she got up Rarity rushed over to her, "Darling, you look awful. Here let me get you a change of clothes." Rarity walked into the building and came out with Twilight's backpack and a bag of clothes.

Twilight took the bag of clothes and dejectedly walked toward Flash. He led her to his car. Once inside Flash said, "I hope you'll feel better."

As Twilight stared out the window of Flash's car, she couldn't help but notice the new world she'd be living in for the next thirty moons. She reached down and petted Spike and realized if this was where she was going to live she should make the most of it.

•••

Back in Equestria…

Twilight's friends were pacing nervously around the portal. "Where is she?" Rainbow Dash mumbled. Suddenly, a bright light shone through the portal and a crown flew though.

"That's Twilight's crown," Rarity gasped. "Do you think she's alright."

Princess Luna walked into the room, "If Princess Twilight isn't back within the next thirty seconds the portal will close."

All of Twilight's friends gasped and anxiously looked at the portal. A minute passed and nothing came through. Applejack was the first to break the silence.

"So we won't see Twi again for another 30 moons?"

Princess Celestia nodded.

All the ponies in the room felt their ears droop in dismay. Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Princess Cadence broke into tears and Applejack's, Rainbow's, and Rarity's face were filled with disbelief. Only Princess Celestia and Princes Luna held a strong face.

"All of you go to your room, and we'll talk about this tomorrow morning." Princess Celestia sadly stated in a deadpan voice.

Twilight's friends looked at each other and sighed as they got up and walked to their rooms. All of them hoped that wherever Twilight was, she was safe.


End file.
